


The Horrible Day of Doctor Percival Cox

by harvestangel99



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Dr Cox/JD Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Pre slash if you squint, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestangel99/pseuds/harvestangel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Cox just wants this day to end. JD/Cox friendship (or maybe pre-slash) My first Scrubs fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrible Day of Doctor Percival Cox

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. I am not imaginative enough to think up that wonderful world, so I am stuck writing fanfiction for my own (and hopefully other fans) entertainment.
> 
> A/N This is a JD/Cox FRIENDSHIP... or maybe pre-slash if you stand on your hands, tilt your head and squint? Love you all.  
> xxheartsxx  
> Harvest

**The Horrible Day of Doctor Percival Cox**

* * *

 

He just wants this day to end. Already 3 patients coded, one dying. Every break has ended prematurely due to an emergency. He hasn't slept in three days. Jordan had taken Jack and Jennifer Dylan to her mothers a week ago and wasn't answering her phone. Why can't everything just calm down.

It was nearly the end of his shift. Perry had never been so glad to be finishing and going home. Scotch. Scotch was at home. Quiet was at home. No patients were at home.

He hated it when he lost a patient. It didn't happen often because he was one of the best doctors in the hospital damn it. But when he did it always hit him hard. He tried not to let it show thought. Because he was Perry Cox and he was friggin untouchable and he liked it that way. He wasn't here to make friends and he was happiest when everyone left him the hell alone. He just wished Carol would get the message. Or not, the kid didn't irritate him as much as he used to - not that he would ev-ev-ever let Newbie know that. Nope never gonna happen.

"Dr Cox" Speak of the devil.

"What is it Sally?" Perry turned his head to look at the man who had once been the bane of his existence.

"You've had a long shift Dr Cox and it's nearly over why don't you just head on out of here now and I'll just take on the last of your patients." JD said whilst picking up the charts.

Perry nearly fell over.

"Are you sure you won't just kill my patients Newbie?" Perry was actually extremely grateful JD would even offer something like that, but instead of showing his gratefulness fell back into tried and true habits... sarcasm.

"I'm sure Dr Cox. Now go home and relax." JD rolled his eyes at the older doctor. That was a sure sign of his maturity. The JD of the beginning years of his internship and residency would have been too petrified to roll his eyes at Perry.

Perry walked out to his Porsche and started the trip home. He was so relieved to be leaving early. He arrived at his house and headed straight to his bottle of scotch and poured a glass.

One sip. Perry could feel himself relax. Scotch made everything better. He set the glass down and could feel his eyes close right where he's sitting.

**_Knock knock._** Perry's eyes snap open. How long has he been asleep sitting on his couch for? He glances at his watch, eleven hours. No wonder he's so stiff. He stretches then goes to open the door.

"Carol?" Perry wonders why JD is here.

"Hi Dr Cox, just thought I'd let you know thatall your patients are still alive."

"Newbie I didn't actually think you'd kill them. I trusted you or I wouldn't have left." Perry was bewildered to think JD actually took his sarcastic comment seriously.

"Oh yeah I know that. I just also know how much you worry about your patients. So I'm not here because I felt like I had to prove myself to you, I'm here because I know you needed to know they were fine." JD was uncharacteristically serious

Perry's heart swelled with a rush of affection for the man. The kid had come all the way here just so he could feel better that his patients were alright. He was always so hard on Newbie, calling him girl's names and being all round rude to him and yet JD kept doing these things for him. This brought him to say something he never thought he'd say to the kid.

"Thank you JD, you're a good friend."

JD's eyes widened comically at what Perry had said. The combination of the use of his real name and Perry calling him a friend was a lot for JD to wrap his head around. He didn't want to make too much of a big deal of it and anger Dr Cox

"You're welcome Dr Cox."

"Come Newbie grab a beer out of the fridge and come join me for a drink."

As JD did as his mentor told him, both men wondered if this change in their relationship would last or if tomorrow they would be back to normal. Perry knew one thing though JD had made his horrible day seem not so horrible after all.

* * *

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't like this really. It sounded better in my head. It's supposed to sort of but not really be like in Dr Cox's head. It's a bit all over the place. *Sighs*. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated and will hopefully help for my next Scrubs fic. xxx


End file.
